


7 drabbles

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	7 drabbles

Title: A kiss  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

It was almost midnight, and Draco scanned the party for the recipient of his New Year’s kiss. As he looked through the crowd, his silver eyes fell upon one person, who was staring back at him...shyly. He smiled evilly and stepped towards him, pushing away members from his own as well as the Gryffindor house and stood before the most gorgeous boy he had wanted to fuck since third year.

Draco watched with fascination how the green eyes widened as he leaned forward, pressing his body against the smaller frame and finally placed a soft peck on the pouty lips.

 

Title: A comment  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D/?  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

When Draco entered the Main Hall, the New Year’s Eve party was in full swing.

Ron watched Harry walk towards the Slytherin and began kissing him deeply. The red head was shocked when the professor, he hated the most, strode to the couple and placed each hand on the kissing couple’s asses.

Harry moaned and Draco mewled as they both felt a warm hand squeezing their ass cheeks. They pushed back before bringing their older lover into joining their kiss. As their tongues duelled, the other students became horny as well and quickly dragged their lovers back to their rooms.

 

Title: A minute  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

When Draco entered the Main Hall, the New Year’s Eve party was in full swing. As the Slytherin scanned the hall, a Gryffindor prowled the hall as well.

Their eyes rested on each other and together they looked at the clock. One minute to go before the clock struck twelve. Green eyes met silver eyes as they slowly made their way to the middle of the dance floor. 

As they stood in front of each other, students around them stared at them. Draco as Harry didn’t paid attention to anyone but themselves and leaned forward to kiss the other deeply.

 

Title: A moment  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

Harry woke New Year’s day with a blinding headache. He slowly tried to sit up and looked at his right side when he felt a warm weight holding him down. Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the blond hair and dark eyelashes as they rested on his cheeks. The green-eyed boy stared at the Slytherin and knew instantly what happened. He squeezed his muscles and felt a delicious sore feeling in his bum. He laid back down and held the Slytherin in his arms, enjoying the moment as he knew that would vanish when Draco would open his eyes.

 

Title: A question  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

When Draco entered the Main Hall, the New Year’s Eve party was in full swing.

“Draco, wanna dance?” Harry slurred as he pressed himself intimately against the other boy.

“What?” Draco replied shocked as he watched his enemy wrap himself around him. He groaned when the Gryffindor’s cock touched his own.

Harry licked the pale earlobe before taking it between his teeth. He enjoyed the gasp he received from that little action. As he pulled back, he looked into the silver eyes before noisily pressing his lips against Draco’s.

Draco was shocked. He was kissing Harry back and enjoying it.

 

Title: An answer  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

Harry woke New Year’s day with a blinding headache.

“Don’t move,” Draco whispered as his head was about to explode from pain.

As Harry laid back down, he finally noticed that they were still intimately connected. The Gryffindor pushed up and groaned as Draco squeezed his ass as an answer.

The Slytherin boy grinned evilly as he sat up, pushing Harry’s cock deeper inside his ass. He began to ride Harry faster and harder, causing his orgasm to course through his body, his semen coating Harry’s chest.

Harry’s eyes rolled back as he orgasmed hard, his semen filling Draco’s ass.

 

Title: A second  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

It was almost midnight, and Draco scanned the party for the recipient for his New Year’s kiss. As he searched his green-eyed boyfriend, he didn’t notice that his lover was looking for him as well.

Harry saw his boyfriend enter the hall and was determined to finally get his kiss. He heard his friends count down. As the seconds past by, he finally stood in front of the silver eyed boy. Harry wrapped his arms around the waist, pressed himself against Draco as he dipped his protesting lover before kissing him deeply and thoroughly...a second before the clock struck twelve.

 

Title: You’re done?  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D/?  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

Harry woke New Year’s Day with a blinding headache. He opened his eyes, stared into his lover’s silver eyes and kissed each other deeply. As their lovemaking became hotter as hands started to stretch and stroke, they suddenly reached their orgasms. Harry was surprised to feel his cock erupting; semen shooting onto Draco’s chest before realising that Draco had come as well.

They yelped loudly as the curtain surrounding Harry’s bed was suddenly pulled away.

“You’re done fucking yet?” Ron asked irritated. “People are trying to get some sleep here!” and he closed the curtain leaving two stunned boys behind.

 

Title: Small child  
Author: spikewil  
Pairing: H/D/?  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I just like to play with  
them.

When Draco entered the main hall, the New Year’s Eve party was in full swing. Harry let go of the potions professor’s hand and quickly ran towards his friend. 

“Hi,” Harry greeted enthusiastically.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Draco asked shyly as he studied the floor.

Every student watched the two small children dance in the middle of the dance floor. They were adorable. 

Severus watched the two children carefully. As their temporarily guardian, he sighed and hoped that Madam Pomprey would quickly come with a solution to turn two four year old boys into his eighteen year old, horny lovers again.


End file.
